In many technical fields, like for example in the automotive industry, in the aerospace industry as well as for machine tools and other safety-relevant industry applications, it is important to determine the forces or stresses which are applied to certain structural elements. This is required in order to provide a high degree of safety during operational conditions. Therefore, representative test objects are selected to verify the robustness or durability of such structural elements by measuring the mechanical forces applied to these structural elements. The results of the measurements can be obtained using different measuring technologies. Such measuring technologies can be based on different physical principles.